


GODDAMNIT, KEI

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	GODDAMNIT, KEI

**(Continue from “Prank??”)**

 

Sixx groan as his heavily tsundere boyfriend scoffs and turns away from him at his comment. **‘Goddamn it, Kei’** Sixx thinks as he try to persuade him go on a little excursion with him or, more aptly put, a date… even if he couldn’t say that to his face, that’s what it truly was. Sixx and Kei had been dating for a few months now, after that little prank that Kei did. Sixx really didn’t know why he had fallen for him, with a screwed up personality like that… though he is used to it. But the fact reminded that he was hopelessly in l-l-l-lo-lov- WHATEVER! Kei looked over and smirked, as he could see his internal embarrassment. Sixx scowl at him and he raises an eyebrow, smirk dropping a bit in question. As if he had the right to be questioning one here!

 

Sixx rolled his eyes and looked away. In months he was dating, Kei and Sixx had never been on anything resembling a date. For that matter, he hasn’t touched him at all, aside from fleeting tap telling him to pull his head out of the clouds and pay attention to class or something to get him to move to the side in practice. He felt like they weren’t like a couple at all. **‘Are we a couple?’** he thought it over and over again that same question. Sixx had to get him to go with him, even if it was just to the movies or a shop or something, just to prove himself that they were a couple. So he tried again.

 

“Tsukishima, why won’t you go with me?” maybe that’s a bad way to start out for persuading someone, but whatever. He glanced over him briefly, then pulls his attention back to the book in his hands. **‘Goddamn book.’** And he was the one that lent him that particular one! So he decides to grab it and his phone too. Despite the consequences the action may bring.

 

His reaction was instantaneous. He sat straight up and glared at him. Not a full on ‘ _You’re-dead-don’t-even-try-to-run’_ glare, but a mild _‘You-might-just-die-today’_ one. “Sixx, give it back.” Sixx shakes his head firmly. “No,” Sixx says, “not until you talk to me.” He rolled his eyes, but shifts into a more comfortable position. That’s as much confirmation as Sixx’s going to get, so Sixx starts up right away. “Tsukishima, why won’t you go out with me?” Sixx ask.

 

He expects a noncommittal response and maybe a lunge for goods, but instead he get a full-blown questions. “Eh? Go where? What are you talking about?” He asks. Sixx stared at him suspiciously. He had his normal poker-face on, so he couldn’t see if he was playing with him or was actually being serious.

“Did… Did you hear anything I was saying earlier?” Sixx ask him, wounded. He didn’t care enough to listen to five minutes’ worth of conversation? He shakes his head, and he knew that he was right. Sixx looks down and toss the book and the phone back, defeated. “Nothing,” he mutters, getting up. He avoids his questioning eyes as Sixx slumps away. He was a fool to think that he actually cared. He probably got a kick out of seeing him go out himself way for him.

 

He shakes his head slightly as he reach for the door handle. Better to flee now than to stay there and chance a violent reaction of pent up feelings dark enough to blow reason out. Sixx had barely cracked the door open when it was forcefully pushed closed by a hand coming from his shoulder. Sixx felt a muted heat on his back, and a shiver races down his spine. Tsukishima was much taller than him, and that height difference helped him trap Sixx against the door. He doesn’t turn around, Sixx just stands there facing the door with his head bowed.

 

He was probably pissed off about the lack of explanation. It was his precious book and phone that was stolen, after all……. Wait, what? His precious book? No. he had lent that to him. Sixx had specifically told him to 1 be careful with it, and 2… to finish it…. quickly…. Wait. Could it be…? No, it couldn’t be. “Why are you leaving?” he ask him suddenly interrupting his train of thought. Sixx gives a shrug, still in the same slumped position. Why should he care?

 

He felt a puff of breath right on is shell of his ear, followed by a repeated of the question. However, this time, it drew a much different reaction out of him. Sixx shuddered as he felt his hot breath on his side of his face. But arousal want all he felt. With it came discontent. **‘He’s playing with me again. Goddamn it, he plays dirty.’**

 

“I’ve obviously upset you, so what is it?” Sixx scoff a bit and toss his head, pulling at the door handle a bit in a futile attempt to escape this situation he doesn’t want to tell him like this, because it’s so embarrassing, but… “I… was trying to get you… t-t-to… go on a d-d-d-date w-with me…” he trail off awkwardly, head hanging from embarrassment, all dark emotions gone. It was strange how he could do that even before Sixx and him started dating. “I-I had been trying to get you to go w-w-with me somewhere l-like a d-date! But you were ignoring m-me…”

 

He hear a sigh behind him, right before being pulled backwards towards the bed where Kei and he were previously crashing. “Wahh! Tsu-Tsukishima!!” Sixx falls on the bed beside him with a thump. He timidly peer up at his face, expecting the worst. Thankfully, the expression fixed on his face was of a muted glare mixed with exasperation, all toned down with exhaustion. “I wasn’t ignoring you. You were mumbling so much that I couldn’t make out what you were saying- well, until the end, after you stole the book I was reading and my phone.” Sixx stares with shock, rolling to the side and covering his face with embarrassment.

 

“Uuuuuuuuwah… really? Then… then all that was for nothing…” Kei cocks an eyebrow at him. **‘Oh shit!! I didn’t meant to say that out loud!! Crap…’**

 

“What was all for nothing? C’mon, tell me,” he adds, poking him as Sixx roll completely in a fruitless effort to hide his gigantic blush. “J-J-Ju-Just m-me, thinking tha-that we... weren’t r-really a c-c-couple…” he somehow manage to shutter out while burying his face in his covers, “b-b-because… we… d-don’t do st-stuff… normal c-couples… do…” Sixx sputter in disbelief as Kei rolls him over. “Why do you shutter so much now? I’ve seen you yell at my senpais, yours and others without so much as a blink…” he asks at his closed hands over his face. He part a couple of fingers to look out at him. “BECAUSE IT’S EMBARRASSING, DAMNIT!” He grins, and Sixx squint at him in confusion. “You said that without shuttering, didn’t you? Was telling me that it was embarrassing not embarrassing?”

 

**‘Goddamn it, Kei’**

 

“But that’s a yes.” He continues. “Huh?” he smiles his irritating smirk/smile/grin thing and says, “the date so where are we going to go? You said something about a movie theater…” his smirks grows wider as his face says he figured it out. “GODDAMN IT, KEI!!”


End file.
